


In this present moment

by shinysylver



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adrenaline, Angst, Bittersweet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memory, Past Relationship(s), community: avengersfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Steve has with Thor helps ground him in the present, but he can't forget the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this present moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punahukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punahukka/gifts).



> Written for punahukka at the avengersfest exchange. Thanks to ariadne83 and somehowunbroken for betaing and to camshaft22 for being an amazingly supportive alpha reader.

“That was some fight.” Thor grinned, his eyes shining. A successful, straightforward fight always put him in a good mood.

“Mmm,” Steve wordlessly agreed. He wasn’t as fond of battle as Thor was, but he did enjoy the adrenaline rush. His body was still thrumming, wound tight, and without pausing to think he closed the door behind him and stepped forward. He grabbed Thor's shoulders, digging his fingers into muscle as firm as steel, and pushed him back against the wall. Steve didn’t hold back his strength, and the impact caused a few cracks to spider web out from behind Thor.

He should probably feel bad about those cracks--after all Tony had just finished rebuilding Stark Tower after the invasion--but it just felt too good let loose and use his full strength with someone. With normal humans he had to be cautious, but he wasn’t physically able to hurt Thor with his bare hands. If anything, Thor had to be cautious with _him_.

Thor didn’t even get winded from the impact. He reacted immediately, hooking one hand through a tear in Steve’s uniform and yanking him forward. The small tear was over Steve’s abdomen where a stray bullet had hit him straight on, ripping through the futuristic Stark Industries materials. The fancy bulletproof weave _had_ done its job, though, slowing the bullet enough that it didn’t hurt him too badly. There had been a lot of blood, but the injury had already healed, leaving a shiny pink scar that would fade soon. The only real evidence left was the damage on his suit.

Thor’s superhuman strength managed to tear the armor further until most of Steve’s chest was exposed. Steve didn’t mind; in fact, Thor’s display of strength made him shiver with desire, and he slid one hand up Thor’s arm to rest on his impressive bicep.

Thor stared intently at Steve’s exposed chest, running one calloused hand over the fading scar. “You heal so fast.”

**

_”You heal so fast,” Bucky said, awed. He carefully trailed his fingers over Steve’s ribs. He paused over the spot that the knife had entered and pressed in a bit. Steve jerked and tensed up at the sensation. Bucky quickly pulled his hand back. “Did I hurt you?”_

_“No,” Steve replied, shuddering. “That tickled.”_

_“Oh, it did?” Bucky asked, a mischievous look crossing his face. “Good to know.”_

_“Don’t even think about—“ But it was too late; Bucky’s fingers were dancing over his ribs, making Steve laugh loud enough that the rest of the commandos were sure to hear him in their tents._

**

“And you don’t even get hurt in the first place,” Steve said, knowing it was a gross understatement and not caring. He leaned into Thor’s touch, trying to ground himself in the present, and encouraged Thor to continue his exploration. Thor got the message and slowly rubbed upwards, his hand moving roughly over Steve’s ribs. Steve was relieved that the touch was too firm to tickle.

Thor frowned but didn’t comment as he splayed his hand out, his thumb catching on Steve’s nipple. As Thor’s nail scraped over the hard nub, Steve groaned, and his half-hard cock began to press uncomfortably against the cup he wore under his uniform.

Thor brought his other hand up to the back of Steve’s head, his fingers tangling in sweat damp hair. He pulled Steve’s head forward and captured his lips in a rough kiss, biting at Steve’s lower lip with sharp teeth.

Steve grinned at the coppery taste of blood and pressed closer to Thor, eager to feel skin. He reached down and fumbled with Thor’s armor, cursing under his breath when in his haste he couldn’t even find the first buckle.

Thor chuckled, a deep sound that Steve didn’t so much hear as feel against his skin where they were touching. “Problems?”

“I hate your clothes,” Steve answered. “There are too many of them.”

Thor laughed outright this time. “Would you rather I wear something more like you?” He ran one hand over the skin tight material covering Steve’s ass. “It feels as though you aren’t wearing anything at all. Standing behind you in battle is very distracting.”

“It used to be worse,” Steve said. “When I was in the USO I wore tights.”

“Tights?” Thor repeated incredulously.

**

_”Tights?” Bucky asked, amused. He held up the tights that Steve had worn on stage. “I saw you in the newsreels, but I sure didn’t see these.”_

_Steve grabbed the tights out of Bucky’s hand and shoved them back into his bag, and then dug around until he found the tub of Vaseline. He tossed it to Bucky. “We can use this.”_

_Bucky took off his muddy shirt and fiddled with his belt. “We could have probably used the tights too. I bet you look pretty good in them.”_

_Steve flushed and ducked his head. “Just get your pants off.”_

_Bucky laughed and made a sloppy salute. “Yes, sir. Anything you say, Captain Rogers.”_

**

“Captain Rogers?” Thor asked, a look of concern on his face.

Steve was vaguely aware that Thor had said his first name several times and was now resorting to titles. He blinked several times. “Sorry…I was remembering something.”

Thor nodded, a look of gentle understanding on his face.

Steve dropped his eyes and began to unbuckle Thor’s armor—it was amazing how much easier it was to do when he was looking—in order to avoid meeting Thor's eyes. This thing between them wasn’t supposed to be gentle. That wasn’t what he wanted.

“Come on,” Steve said, pushing the armor back enough to expose Thor’s own chest. He made quick work of Thor's pants, pushing them down. Thor wasn't wearing any underwear—he never did--and Steve appreciated the convenience.

"Are you sure—"

"Yes," Steve muttered. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Thor's, more to shut him up than to actually kiss him. He wrapped one hand around Thor's thick cock and began to stroke in rough jerks.

Thor moaned, a low, rumbling sound, and reached desperately for Steve's pants. He didn't bother taking the time to unbutton them, ripping the front open and pushing them down just far enough to get his own hand on Steve's cock.

Steve shuddered and dropped his forehead to rest on Thor's chest so that he could look between their bodies. Steve wasn't a small man and he had been well endowed even before the serum, but Thor's Asgardian hand was large and enveloped all but the weeping head of Steve's dick.

Steve watched as Thor began to stroke. He quickly matched his pace to Steve's, their hands moving in unison. Thor's grip was tight and each pull was a slow drag, full of friction. Steve never bothered using anything other than sweat and pre-come to ease the glide—not for this. He liked the nearly painful edge because it kept him grounded. And it made it that much better when he finally came.

"Faster," Thor grunted. His hips jerked forward, thrusting his cock into Steve's fist.

Steve moved his hand faster, pleasure beginning to pool low in his belly. After that it was a race to the end, both of their hands moving too fast to see clearly until finally Thor tensed up, coming with a grunt. Steve kept jerking Thor through his orgasm, his strokes made smooth by Thor's come.

Thor eventually pushed Steve's hand away and slumped back against the wall, his own hand dropping away from Steve's dick. Steve replaced Thor's hand with his own come covered one and began to stroke himself hard, his eyes fixed on the perfect muscles of Thor's naked chest. It only took him a few more strokes before he felt his balls tighten up and he was coming in streaks across Thor's abdomen.

Steve was breathing hard. He rarely got winded by physical exertion anymore, but sex always exhausted him. He made his way over to Thor's bed and flopped backwards, not even bothering to pull up his pants. It didn't seem to matter at the moment.

He felt the bed shift next to him and rolled over to look at Thor. "Do you mind if I nap here for a bit?"

Thor shook his head. "You can stay the night if you want."

**

_"You can stay the night if you want," Steve said as he watched Bucky gathering his discarded clothes._

Bucky sighed. "You know I can't. What if someone found out?"

"It's not like they don't know," Steve said. "We aren't exactly being subtle."

Bucky frowned at him. "It's one thing for them to suspect and another for us to throw it in their faces. You might be able to get away with it, but I would be court martialed."

Steve knew Bucky was right. The Howling Commandos didn't care what they did, but if they got too lax, someone higher up the command chain would find out. Sometimes he wished the world was a different place.

**

Steve nodded and closed his eyes. Thor always asked him to stay the night, but they both knew that he would be gone in a few hours. The world had changed, but he wasn't ready to let go of the past. Not yet.


End file.
